Hot Water, Cold Water, Warm Water
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Alternate ending to Hot Water! Brother Correction comes to the rescue yet again! Look for yourself and find some satisfaction.


Creation began on 10-26-13

Creation ended on 10-29-13

American Dad!

Hot Water, Cold Water, Warm Water

A/N: After looking at some of the episode _Hot Water_, I couldn't get what Francine said to Stan about the hot tub or no more lovin'. Let's try an add-on to the ending, because where something awful ends, something good usually begins.

As Stan passed out from his injuries sustained from his failed attempt to rescue Francine from the hot tub, a hand, as dark as the night, picked up the can of Spa Down, and, with another hand, checked his pulse through his left hand. It was faint, but steady, a clear sign that the member of the CIA wasn't dead yet.

"You stupid fool," a voice called Stan, and then clutched the can in their right hand. "You should've listened to her. You got too consumed in the tub, and it cost you. It cost you some of your life energy, but not your life, so there is still hope. I am that hope."

The man placed Stan's hand down and ran to the Smith house, up the stairs and into the room where the hot tub remained.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" The voice of the tub asked, seeing the dark man, dressed in faded jeans and a sky-blue shirt, but with eyes that held something that, to its surprise, wasn't as human as its victims were. "What the Hell are you?"

The man stepped into the room, his hands behind himself, hiding the can of Spa Down, and responded, "I was just a man passing by, but after I saw a man whose jaw looked like a man's bottom fall from the sky and a large hole in the roof of this house, I knew my evening wouldn't be a pleasant one. Then again, not all of my evenings are pleasant. So, I'll simply say…that I am a brother, so listen to what I say. Cease and desist, or no mercy!"

The hot tub felt threatened, and summoned its pump at the man, intending to drown him.

"Mercy, my metallic ass!" It said, grabbing him and pulling him into the water. "I do whatever I like!"

Gasp! The man squirmed in the water, being deprived of oxygen, revealing the can of Spa Down.

"…Do whatever I… Huh?! What is that?!" The tub questioned, seeing the can.

"The one thing…to calm you down," the dark man said, just before being pulled into the hot water.

Creak! He twisted the can until it broke in half, releasing its contents into the tub, merging with the heated water.

"No!" The tub screamed, feeling something heavy in its internal structure, and couldn't maintain its hold on the man. "NO!"

Then, seconds later, it was quiet. The Spa Down was keeping it down, allowing the man to climb out of it and fall onto the floor, panting as he caught his breath. After a minute or so, he got up, feeling re-energized, and placed his hands on the front of the tub.

"It only needs to keep you calm long enough for me to do this," he uttered, and then, like he was pumped full of steroids or had a massive adrenaline rush, gripped his palms into the frame and ripped the whole tub in half, as if it were made of paper instead of metal.

And from its two halves, the water spilled out onto the floor, along with its captives, including Francine, soaked and coughing as they fell to the floor, gasping for air. Francine was the first to come to completely and looked up at the man that had saved their lives, never expecting a tall, dark and mysterious stranger to come to the rescue.

"Stan…" She coughed.

"Just needs to see a doctor for his injuries," the man told her, and smiled.

-x-

Waking up from what felt like a long, unpleasant dream, Stan looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling, smelled the faint scent of what a hospital always smelled like, and found himself able to rise up to a sitting position on a hospital bed.

"Huh…what?" He groaned, and looked down at his right side, seeing Francine, asleep with her cheeks red and puffy.

"She cried herself to sleep over you," he heard a man say to him, and looked at the window on his left, seeing a dark man. "You were in a coma for four days."

"I… What happened? The last thing I can remember…was falling on the ground across the street from my house and the hot tub eating my wife."

"You past out from your injuries. You were lucky I was around, just in the nick of time to save you and your wife."

"It…it was you that saved Francine?"

"Yes."

"I… Thank you."

Rising from the chair by the window, the man responded, "You're welcome. Though you might want to consider listening to your wife next time. As much as you enjoyed the hot tub that almost killed you, you enjoy your time with her more. Or, as she herself said to you once, she is your wife, so listen to what she says…or no more boo-tay. And you can barely say 'no' to that."

Stan then realized something that wasn't normal: This man spoke like he had seen and heard everything that had ever transpired in his time of possessing the hot tub.

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" He asked the man.

"I'm a brother that corrected a mistake that you made by buying a used hot tub," he beat around the bush. "The next time you think about choosing between the pleasure of a hot tub and the responsibility of family, do the smart thing by choosing the latter. Pleasure and happiness are vastly different. Even men that don't have families have responsibilities that they can't ignore or overlook."

"Like you?"

"Yes. Like me."

The man then walked away, out of the room, saying something about how he had to go deal with a man, a sex fiend with an unhealthy disrespect toward women, and just in time as Francine awoke from her slumber.

"Stan!" She gasped, seeing him awake, and embraced him.

"Francine," he responded, holding her.

-x-

"…Gah!" The sex fiend known as Quagmire screamed, waking up the next day that Stan Smith left the hospital to find that a nightmare he had about a black man judging him guilty for his mistreatment of women was true, since he now lacked a piece of himself. "Oh, no! That man robbed me of my piece!"

-x-

Returning to his domain, Brother Correction sighed as he sat on his throne. First, he had to save Stan from his hot tub and free Francine and reunite her with her husband, destroy the tub and make sure that the guy wouldn't buy another tub just for pleasure and focus more on his family. Then, he had to punish this Glenn Quagmire for his unending appetite for sex by removing his appendage and leaving him neutral until he learned to treat women with respect, but he doubted that he would ever change. He had better luck getting the talking dog back together with the mentally-challenged blond girl than punishing a sex fiend.

"Perhaps, I should deal with the alien later," he told himself. "He's more crazy than Stan can be more than half the time."

"Hey, man!" He turned around on his throne and looked toward a hall that displayed where he kept most of his captives, the men and women that he wouldn't dare set free from their state of purgatory until he was through tormenting their souls, hearing one of the men complain again. "Stop this now! I can't feel my lower regions, anymore!"

It was that man, Masaki, among men he had collected from the dimension where he filmed unwilling women in sexual encounters and left immoral men have their way with them after he had raped them; Brother Correction had taken to torturing him occasionally with a copy of himself so that he knew how the women he violated felt. This made him think back to the three women that had suffered greatly until he came to their rescue and undid the damage inflicted upon their bodies and souls; no way was he going to let this foul, pathetic excuse for a man talk his way out of overdue torture.

"Be silent," he told him, "or I'll put you in the pit with the dogs belonging to the girl and her transgendered brother and their sex-starved dogs again after I'm done letting them be tortured by Dracula's bloodsucking again."

"Please!" He heard a new voice scream out. "Let me out of this place! Let me kill someone!"

"Shut up, Chucky," he told the former doll he restored to humanity. "I will let the Creeper eat your legs again, since he can't sleep for twenty-three years around here."

Turning away from their cries for relief, Brother Correction let them continue suffering, as he now had to think of a good way to deal with the remains of the psychotic hot tub he had taken from the dimension he had visited to save Stan and Francine. It laid in front of him, ripped to pieces, unable to do anything, but still posing some degree of danger if unnatural life still lingered in it.

"I could use a hot shower," he sighed, feeling the aches of his bones and muscle beneath his flesh; reminding himself that he was once no different from a regular man, the man charged with fixing the mistakes of many made himself disappear for a while to remedy his minor pains, the broken tub's fate put on hold until he returned. _I should feel entitled to a small reward._

End

A/N: Well, that's it for this story. It sort of ties in to _Reversal of Fate_ and _No Vengeance_, since it mentions the _Chains of Lust _hentai anime and Chucky, the killer doll. Please, read and review and we'll see what happens next. Peace out!


End file.
